Elijah (SoW game)/Quotes
*'Morning:' "Good morning." *'Afternoon:' "Hi." *'Evening:' "Good evening." *'Night:' "Good night." *'Wish:' "What is my wish? To be a good scientist, of course!" *'When Shown the Player's Pet:' "Oh... What a really interesting animal." *'When Shown the Player's Farm Animal:' "Hmm... A fascinating one..." *'Win a Contest:' "You won? Wow, congratulations." *'Lost a Contest:' "Oh boy, and my hopes were so high... We'll get it next time." *'Talk too Much:' "Do you need something?" *'Favourite:' "Is this a Prawn Salad? Thank you for this wonderful gift! It's absolutely perfect." *'Loved:' "How do you know what I like? Thank you very much." *'Liked:' "I'm very happy to receive this. Thank you." *'Neutral:' "This is... Uh, thanks." *'Dislike:' "That isn't really my kind of thing." *'Hated:' "I'm sorry, and what am I supposed to do with this?" *'Horror:' "What a cruel gift. Are you trying to tell me that you hate me?!" *'Multiple Gifts:' "I couldn't accept anything more from you today. Greed is unhealthy." *'Birthday Gift:' "You remembered my birthday? Thank you! This gift is perfect." *'White:' "You know, this library was built so villagers could read my father's books. We're always adding books and replacing books, so you should make a habit of visiting the library." *'Black:' "This village looks like the land of sweets." *'Blue:' "Do you enjoy working as an idol? How about teachig me about some idol training? I'm new here in this village, so I ought to learn about all sorts of things." *'Purple:' "You've come to read? I'm impressed. I like the smell of books. It's kind of like the smell of the forest... Calming, somehow." *'Yellow:' "My mother gave her all for the sake of town and I respect her. I hope there is some way that I can be of help." *'Orange:' "My younger sister said that only a fool thinks she's better than other people." *'Teal:' "I'm so happy to be with you, player. Now, I can't even imagine being alone." *'Green:' "I want to keep work part-time at the library even after I get married... As long as there are people who visit the library." *'Pink:' "There are various kinds of lies. There are lies told not to hurt people, it's a difficult thing." *'Red:' "Player, do you have someone you love? I know someone who I respect. But I don't know if it's love." *'Rainbow:' "Someday, when we're both old, a time will come when we have to say goodbye to each other. Until then, I want to be together as much as possible." *'Christmas': "Good morning. Today is Christmas, so I'm here to invite you. Will you join me later?" **'Yes:' "Meet me around 18:00 at my house. I'll be waiting." **'No:' "I see. Well, if you're busy, not much I can do." (Elijah leaves) *'White Day:' "Player, I bought you a White Day present. Hope you like it!" *'Valentine's Day:' "You give me a Valentine's Day gift? Thank you very much. That makes me so happy." These lines are said if the player choose to marry Elijah. *'Engagement:' "Not long now until the wedding." *'Pregnancy:' "It's nice being able to have a child." *'Second Pregnancy:' "Are you sick, player? Please don't cry..." *'After Childbirth:' "I'm so happy to see our child born." *'First Child grows up:' "How healthy. Time flies..." *'Second Child grows up:' "Nothing is more comforting than a child." These lines are said after the male player is married, and/or after the female player is married to another bachelor. *'Engagement:' "I heard that you already married. Please take care of yourself." *'Pregnancy:' "Wow! You're going to have a child? That will be a big challenge. Good luck." *'Second Pregnancy:' "Wow! You're going to have another child? It will be harder, but good luck." *'After Childbirth:' "Congratulations on your new child! Take good care of it." *'First Child grows up:' "Parenting books are all well and good, but please talk to me about any matters regarding your child's health or nutrition." *'Second Child grows up:' "It's important to watch your child carefully." Category:Story of World (game) Quotes